My dearest son
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Loki echa de menos a Fenrir. Después de todo, es su hijo.


**A/N: Dedicado a Maru y a Iago, por su profundo amor a los lobos.**

_Remember when I told you,_

_how my kin is different in some ways._

_And how you should not fall in love_

_with someone like me, anyway..._

_Between the lines, people see signs,_

_when they feel the sear, every day's fear..._

_And one night their torch will find the girl without a name,_

_and the one who has her love is no more safe._

— _**Deathaura**, Sonata Artica._

* * *

El frío es mucho más intenso cuando tienes que soportarlo tú solo. Eso Loki lo sabía bien. Sabía lo que era estar solo, porque lo había estado durante muchos años de su vida, y porque ahora echaba de menos la compañía de su lobo. No siempre podía ir a verlo. Pero cuando lo hacía, era capaz de estar desaparecido de la corte varios días solo porque no soportaba dejar solo de nuevo a uno de sus más queridos hijos. Odín le había arrebatado a Jörmungand para mandarlo a los fosos abisales midgardianos de manera que no pudiera volver a verlo, y su preciosa Hela estaba confinada en el reino de los muertos para cuidar de las almas de aquellos indignos del Valhalla. Y desde que Sleipnir era el corcel de su padre, apenas había podido volver a verlo.

Sus hijos estaban muy mal vistos en el Reino.

Loki le había suplicado por más que cualquier otro que no le quitara a Fenrir. Era solo un cachorro cuando lo encadenaron, y al fin y al cabo, lo seguía siendo, a pesar de su gigantesco tamaño.

El Padre de Todos los había tachado de monstruosidades, demasiado peligrosos para Asgard, todo delante de Loki, que se vio obligado a asentir y aceptar con la cabeza cada insulto que dedicaba a sus hijos. Y a él mismo. No lo hacía por el bien de Asgard del todo, y eso, el dios del engaño lo sabía, pues conocía la profecía que hablaba de cómo Fenrir se encargaría de la muerte de Odín, y Jörmungand, de la de su hermano.

Loki no quería creerlas. Sabía que eran ciertas, pero una parte de él se negaba a creerlas. El último resto de inocencia que le quedaba en su ser.

En su cueva nunca había silencio cuando llevaba a Fenir años atrás. Había buscado un lugar al que huír cuando quería desaparecer y no ser encontrado, y tras el nacimiento de Fenrir, acostumbraba a llevar al pequeño lobo, al menos para gozar de la compañía de alguien que realmente apreciaba a Loki sin importarle que fuera diferente al resto de asgardianos.

Llegó un momento en el que el padre dejó de cargar con su hijo en brazos para que fuera el hijo el que lo llevara en su lomo a lo largo de millas y millas, todo lo lejos que pudieran llegar.

Loki lloró, primero de ira y rabia frente a Odín, y cuando se halló solo, de tristeza y desesperación, porque donde él veía a sus adorados hijos, los demás no veían nada más que monstruos.

Cuando el dios acudía junto a Fenrir, se acostaba a su lado, siendo arropado por su mullido y largo pelaje, y le contaba todo lo que le había ocurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Otras veces no le contaba nada, dejaba que el lobo le hablase. No le hablaba, propiamente dicho, pero Loki, de un modo u otro, podía entenderle. Otras veces le cantaba. Las mismas canciones que le cantaba Frigga cuando él era pequeño, y se deleitaba sintiendo cómo su respiración se volvía profunda a medida que la canción avanzaba, y cuando Fenrir ya dormía, Loki le curaba las yagas de las fauces provocadas por una espada encantada por Odín para evitar que cada vez que el lobo quisiera aúllar, le cortara la boca y no lo hiciera.

El silencio que rodeaba al dios del engaño se volvió de repente insoportable. Sentía un odio tan oscuro y vil creciendo en su pecho que podía prevenir cómo en cualquier momento explotaría, y cuando lo hizo, profesó un altísimo alarido que resonó en toda la cavidad, acompañado de fuertes sollozos que no pudo evitar, y comenzó a golpear violentamente las paredes de piedra. Se despellejó los nudillos y el lado del dedo meñique derecho, y la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus manos, al igual que su ira, su tristeza, su sentimiento de impotencia...

Cuando nació Baldr todo el mundo lo recibió como la bendición de la familia. Aquella fue la única señal que Loki necesitó para saber que sus hijos nunca habían sido, y nunca serían, bienvenidos en lo que mucho tiempo consideró su hogar.

Tan solo cuando estaba seguro de que nadie podía verle se permitía a sí mismo sucumbir a los sentimientos, así que, sentado en el suelo y con la cara entre las rodillas para ahogar los sollozos, se echó a llorar, y lloró sin parar durante casi dos horas, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas que derramar y se obligó a sí mismo a cesar porque se sentía terriblemente agotado...

* * *

Fenrir dirigió las orejas al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Eran unas pisadas con las que ya estaba muy familiarizado, y de repente, un sentimiento de ilusión le invadió el pecho.

"Fenrir..." Le llamó suave la voz de Loki. "Estoy aquí."

El lobo levantó la cabeza y vio como se acercaba su padre. La diferencia de tamaño era muy singular, una escala tal que de un bocado Fenrir podría haber engullido entero a Loki. El dios acarició en la cabeza entre los enormes ojos dorados al animal, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tenía más cortes en los labios que la última vez. Uno de ellos le llegaba casi hasta el hocico.

El lobo emitió un sonido gutural invitándole a que se sentara a su lado, como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

"Anoche recordé una canción... Trata sobre una giganta del hielo, como tu madre. Se llama Grídr." Le contó Loki mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el costado. "No puedo esperar a que la escuches."


End file.
